Dying Will in Bed
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: What would happen if Tsuna was horny in Hyper Dying Will Mode? Surely Kyouya knows... 1827, sort of PWP yaoi lemon where you won't be disappointed... and of course, if you don't like yaoi, don't read the damn thing...


**A/N:** Just like in my Sakura Addiction, I'm calling Hibari by his first name. Why? Because I want to, so I hope you don't have a problem with that. Also, the 1827 fics I have read so far (yaoi, no fem18 or fem27) are quite amateurish in terms of writing. If anyone knows of a good 1827 fic (it could be on fanfiction or anywhere else), please let me know because I'm desperate for a good lemon with Kyouya and Tsuna in it... one that I haven't made... LOL, I hope this doesn't offend anyone...

**Warning:** Male sex, bondage, OOCs, and Kyouya being... well, you'll find out ;)

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn like I own all of your souls _-cue evil laugh-_

* * *

Tsuna absentmindedly tapped the eraser end of his pencil onto his desk, mind drifting as he stared at the half-finished math homework sitting in front of him.

_I wonder what Kyouya's doing right now..._

Well, that was a no-brainer. There was no doubt that Kyouya was off patrolling the city, making sure there was no trouble and biting to death those who _did_ cause trouble (and annoyed him for that matter). After all, it was what he did _every, single day_, so Tsuna needn't worry about his beloved.

But then, as Tsuna's mind wandered to the events of the past week, he realized that he hasn't been seeing much of Kyouya in the past few days. Reborn had been tutoring Tsuna like the Spartan he was, hardly leaving the young Vongola alone (even when the latter was in the bathroom!), so he had little if not no time at all to spend with his significant other. And somehow, that made Tsuna feel lonely.

And not only did he feel lonely, but also neglected and unsatisfied. Just thinking about Kyouya's blue-gray eyes boring down onto him, hearing the older's ragged breathing in his ear, teeth nipping at his skin and marking him like property, calloused hands roaming his body and nearing that extremely sensitive spot in between his legs...

Tsuna tensed and he vigorously shook his head, face flushing red. Now was not the time to think about that! He had homework to do and Reborn would beat him like a pinata if he didn't finish it on time!

But unfortunately, the young Vongola couldn't stop his mind from wandering once again to those nights in which he would sleep over at Kyouya's house. Those eventful nights that would always have him limping a bit the morning after. He could distinctly remember hearing Kyouya moan his name and the feel of their sweat-covered bodies pressed flush against one another was hard to forget.

What was more hard to forget was that extremely pleasurable and slightly painful feeling in between his thighs...

Tsuna gasped as his eyes snapped open. He had caught himself at the last moment; his head was now leaning on the wooden desk in front of him, eyes leisurely closed, and his hands were inching their way towards his groin, which was beginning to feel tight in the confinements of his pants. Swallowing thickly, Tsuna straightened himself up, blood rushing into his face and his heart quickening it's pace. That was _extremely close_. If he hadn't stopped himself at that moment and someone like Reborn or his own mother would've walked in on him... _giving himself a treat_... that would have been extremely bad, awkward, and all sorts of embarrassing!

Though he had an inkling feeling that neither would really mind if they caught him in the act. His mother would say that boys will be boys and Reborn... well... let's not think about him...

BANG!

Tsuna jumped and cried out in surprise as his bedroom door was viciously kicked open by none other then the five-year-old hitman from the Bovino family. Lambo was looking smug as he strutted into the room with his chin in the air, his tiny hands carrying a small case that looked oddly familiar in Tsuna's eyes.

"Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san got a pack of candy from Mama!" Lambo proclaimed with a mighty grin, jumping up onto Tsuna's desk and waving the case in the young Vongola's face. "And Lambo-san won't be sharing with nobody else."

Tsuna sweatdropped at Lambo's showing off. _As if I'd want any candy from you._ Then he blinked in realization as he recognized the case that Lambo was still waving around.

"Wait, Lambo," Tsuna said with a small gasp. "That case is mine!" Tsuna made a wild grab for the case, but Lambo hopped onto the floor, causing Tsuna to miss him by inches.

"No, this candy is Lambo-san's and Lambo-san won't be sharing his candy with nobody else!" said the infant hitman as he stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid at Tsuna.

"That's not what I mean!" said Tsuna, looking exasperated. "Lambo, that's my case of Dying Will Pills! I need those, so give it back!"

Tsuna lunged at Lambo, but again, the tiny hitman was able to jump away, laughing comically as he did so.

"Dame-Tsuna's no match for Lambo-san!" cried the cow suit-wearing hitman.

Unfortunately, Lambo had jumped too high and he hit his head on the ceiling, therefore making him fall back down towards Tsuna, who was looking up at him in horror. The infant hitman fell through the air headfirst and, before Tsuna could even say the toddler's name, their heads collided with a loud thud and the young Vongola was knocked backwards while Lambo was thrown into a corner.

All the while, the case of Dying Will Pills, which was falling in slow motion for some unknown and highly unexplainable reason, upended in midair and the top popped open, one pill slipping out and falling towards Tsuna as the teen's back made contact with the carpeted floor. Tsuna's mouth fell open to let out a cry of pain as the pill fell through the air and, like a pro basketball player making a three-point shot, the pill shot straight into his mouth, it's trajectory undisturbed by any force except fate.

And Tsuna made the mistake (or is it?) of swallowing the blue pill.

"Why is it so loud in here?" asked a high-pitched voice and Reborn appeared in Tsuna's room, looking calm as usual.

Lambo, on the other hand, was not so calm. In fact, tears had appeared in his eyes as he sat up in his corner. "Gotta... stay... calm..." he whimpered, wiping his leaking eyes with his fists.

"Useless," Reborn stated (though Lambo was too busy crying to notice that the insult was for him) as he walked towards Tsuna, who was still laying on the floor. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn lightly kicked Tsuna's foot to gain his attention. "Your time's up, so show me your homework."

Tsuna stirred for a moment, then he pushed himself up into a sitting position and Reborn's black eyes narrowed when he spotted the orange Dying Will flame burning on the younger's forehead. Of course, this Arcobaleno was more observant then the others (well, all the rainbow infants are extremely observant since they are all the best in their field, but that's beside the point) and he had at once deducted that Lambo had walked into Tsuna's room with the case of Dying Will Pills and through some comical scene, a pill happened to fall into Tsuna's mouth, which caused him to swallow it and shift into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Yes, that would explain it all.

The young Vongola looked at Reborn with serious orange eyes, implying that now was not the time for his home tutor to ask about something as trivial as homework.

"Reborn..." said Tsuna, his voice deep and serious just like his eyes. "I need Leon to make something for me..."

"And what might that something be, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, still maintaining his calm demeanor.

As if it would answer Reborn's question, Tsuna smirked, which was something that was rare for the young Vongola even in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Reborn narrowed his eyes again, wondering what the boy was up to.

The infant hitman knew that it was no use in denying the boy anything when he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. The only thing the Arcobaleno could do was wait until the flame died out. But then again, considering the wicked smirk on Tsuna's face, that might take a _long_ while...

* * *

Kyouya closed the front door behind him as he walked into his house, stepping out of his shoes as he did so. He placed his black school shoes next to his other six pairs (one for each day of the week) and then walked towards the stairs, his black socks slightly muffling his heavy footsteps.

It has been a long day for the Cloud Guardian. He had apprehended a gang of troublemakers earlier (none of whom were a worthy opponent for him) and he had also ran into a certain purple-haired ex-convict who he had very nearly bitten to death only to have him shift back into a _her _(which was a cheap and cowardly trick... at least in Kyouya's opinion). And now, he was very tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to slump onto his bed, close his eyes, and let sleep overtake him like the blissful escape it was.

Ah sleep. That was the fourth thing that Kyouya loved the most, preceded by his tonfas, fighting, and of course, Tsuna took the top spot.

Okay, back to Kyouya. The prefect pushed open his bedroom door and stepped inside, yawning widely as he did so. He was looking forward to his siesta, even though the sun was already past the horizon and seven o'clock seemed a bit too early to go to bed, but that didn't bother him much. He was Hibari Kyouya after all and screw those who looked down on his daily schedule!

... Well, maybe not _screw_... Kyouya would just bite them to death and save his screwing for Tsuna...

Not even bothering to turn on the lights, Kyouya opened his eyes and halted once he took in the sight of a certain someone posing very provocatively on his bed.

"Okaeri nasai, Kyouya," Tsuna said in a voice deeper then usual, his legs spread wide as he leaned back on his hands, the pose obviously sending an invitation towards Kyouya. As the older teen's blue-gray eyes went wide, the young Vongola gave him a seductive look with his own glossy orange eyes, the color almost matching the orange Dying Will flame flickering on his forehead.

Kyouya was gapping now, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gulping in water, and that was _very_ unlike him. It wasn't the fact that Tsuna was _willingly_ in _his_ room posing provocatively on _his_ bed (out of his own _free will_!) that shocked Kyouya, but it was more like what Tsuna was _wearing_ that made his heart start pumping blood ten times faster throughout his body and made his loins stir painfully.

Tsuna looked _incredibly, drop dead sexy_ in all the black leather; he was wearing a short leather vest that covered only his chest area and exposed his flat stomach, a pair of _extremely_ tight leather short shorts, fishnet stockings that cascaded down smooth, slender legs and reached up to mid-thigh, wristbands with spikes protruding from the leather, and to complete the look was a black leather collar around his neck that had a length of not-so-innocent-looking chain attached to it.

"Kyouya..." Tsuna cooed as he slipped off of the bed and approached the prefect, twirling the long chain in his hands. Kyouya swallowed thickly, unsure if he was nervous or just anticipating what Tsuna was going to provide him soon enough. "We haven't seen each other in a week. At least have the sense to say something."

The tone of Tsuna's voice suggested that he didn't really care that they haven't seen each other in a week. Tsuna's voice was deep, seductive, taunting, and daring, which was exactly what the young Vongola was like in Hyper Dying Will Mode (well, maybe the seductive part only applied to Kyouya...), and it was strongly suggesting to the prefect that he should just give in and let the future mafia boss do his thing.

"... Tsuna..." was what came out of Kyouya's mouth yet his voice cracked, which surprised the Cloud Guardian for his voice _never_ cracks (not even when he was going through puberty!).

"Yes, Kyouya?" Tsuna murmured as he stood in front of his beloved, head tilted upwards and lips hovering close to Kyouya's own pair.

"Where... did you get those clothes?"

Tsuna laughed softly. "I borrowed them from Gokudera-kun." Kyouya gave him a disbelieving look and Tsuna laughed again. "Yeah, I didn't know he and Yamamoto were so kinky as well. But isn't great that they fit me so well?"

Kyouya couldn't get himself to answer. He just got lost staring into those orange eyes that blinked slowly and seductively, the long eyelashes fluttering. He hardly even noticed gentle hands place themselves on his shoulders and slip off his black jacket, causing it to fall to the ground with a soft thud.

But he _did _notice when Tsuna leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Yup, he definitely noticed that and he was going to do something about it.

Tsuna kissed him softly and gently, reflecting his other personality, but Kyouya decided to hell with being gentle! When has he ever been gentle to Tsuna in bed? With that logic in mind, Kyouya grasped Tsuna's hips and thrusted his own forward, grinding their growing erections together. The both of them groaned at the friction and Kyouya darted out his tongue, pushing his way past Tsuna's lips and into the younger's mouth, probing the hot and damp cavern. Tsuna, not minding the sudden intrusion, mewled in pleasure as he felt the velvety appendage run along his lines of teeth and make circles on his own tongue. That, plus the grinding of their hips very nearly drove them into a feeling of euphoria.

Alas, air was too soon becoming a problem and Kyouya reluctantly pulled away from Tsuna's mouth, not wanting to pass out from lack of oxygen. The reluctance was replaced by a feeling of smugness for Kyouya knew the look that Tsuna would give him after an intense kiss like that.

But that smug feeling was quickly shot down when he saw that Tsuna _wasn't_ looking up at him with a dazed-looking eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Instead, Tsuna was smirking wickedly at Kyouya, his orange eyes half-lidded lustfully. The Cloud Guardian blinked down at Tsuna, feeling a little confused at this totally different person standing in front of him. But his thought process was cut off when Tsuna pulled Kyouya by the arms towards the bed, the latter giving out a rather undignified squawk when he was twisted around and promptly shoved down onto the mattress. Tsuna quickly climbed over him, straddling his hips and resting his tight little behind right on top of Kyouya's navel, near that sensitive area that was increasingly growing tighter with each move Tsuna made.

"You know, I've been feeling a little neglected by you Kyouya," said Tsuna, leaning over Kyouya and placing his hands on the pillow on either side of the brunet head, letting his weight rest on his Cloud Guardian's stomach. "I think I'm going to have to punish you for leaving me alone for a week."

At this, Kyouya's blue-gray eyes narrowed. _No one_ punishes him, not even his cute little uke. He was Hibari Kyouya and he's the one who does the punishing around here!

But before Kyoyua could show who the _real_ punisher was, Tsuna leaned down and captured Kyouya's lips, nipping and licking the folds of flesh. Kyouya was so surprised by the attack that his mouth fell open and Tsuna took the chance to delve his tongue into the other's cavern, giving Kyouya a taste of his own medicine.

Blue-gray eyes went wide as shock seeped into Kyouya. He never knew that Tsuna could actually be a good kisser! It was usually him who did the advancements, the seducing, the kissing, the _fucking_. But now, here was Tsuna on top of him, devouring his mouth with unknown skill and dominating Kyouya in a way that no one else had done before...

... Not that he has been with many people... and even if he _has_ been with other people, there was no way that he would let them do the things Tsuna was doing now with his mouth...

Tsuna pulled away from Kyouya's lips and he opened his eyes to stare at his Cloud Guardian, who opened his own eyes (Kyouya was surprised that they were even closed), looking a little dazed. A smirk appeared on Tsuna's face once again as he pushed himself into a sitting position, feeling smug at catching his boyfriend off guard like that.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight Kyouya," he said, a hand reaching up to his throat and unclipping the chain from his collar. "Of course, you're always quiet in public, though you're not usually quiet when you're fucking me. But then again, it seems that in your position, you really have no idea what to say, am I right?"

A small chuckle erupted from Tsuna's throat and Kyouya glared at the young Vongola. Dying Will flame or not, no one mocks him like that!

"You're going to regret this," Kyouya half-growled, but somehow, he wasn't as angry as he thought he would be. Underneath all that fake anger was anticipation, even excitement, and his heart was thumping against his chest like no tomorrow.

"I think not," said Tsuna, still smirking and having a naughty gleam in his orange eyes as the flame on his forehead flickered. "Who knows Kyouya, maybe you're going to enjoy this new game. We can't always do the same thing, lest we get bored, ne?"

In the back of his mind, Kyouya silently agreed with Tsuna. Though he absolutely _loved_ pounding Tsuna into the mattress, doing the same thing over and over again _could_ get a bit boring over time. Kyouya's gaze on Tsuna relaxed as he thought it over, then he closed his eyes again and sighed a bit.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, a hint of reluctance in his voice though it went unnoticed by both teens.

Tsuna chuckled again as he placed his hands on Kyouya's shoulders. Still holding the now unclipped chain, Tsuna slid his hands down Kyouya's arms until they reached the older's own hands, intertwining their fingers and causing the chain to be pressed in between their palms, cold metal sandwiched by warm flesh. "All you have to do is respond and react, dear Kyouya," he said, that smirk never seeming to leave his face.

Then, Kyouya's eyes snapped open when Tsuna suddenly pinned his arms above his head, swiftly wrapping the chain around his wrists and securing it onto the metal bars that made up the headboard of his bed with a padlock that seemed to have magically appeared out of no where. Kyouya looked up, blue-gray eyes wide, and he struggled against the chain, metal rattling against metal. Even though he had the strength to slice through metal like a hot knife through butter, Kyouya couldn't seem to break this particular chain that was currently securing him onto his own bed.

Tsuna's eyes shone in amusement at his beloved's futile attempts to be free of the chain. "That is no ordinary chain koibito," he explained, tugging on the metal around Kyouya's wrists. "This was specially made inside Leon's body, so there's no way that you will be able to break through it."

The Cloud Guardian glared at the chain as if doing so would make the lock come free and the chain to slither off of his wrists like a metal snake. Curse that shapeshifting, unbreakable-chain-dispensing chameleon!

But even though the chain was deemed unbreakable, Kyouya still struggled, albeit a bit more weakly, and his eyes narrowed at the younger boy sitting on his stomach. Tsuna only laughed as he leaned forward and breathed into Kyouya's ear, lips brushing against the shell of flesh. Kyouya shivered as he tilted his head away so that Tsuna would have better access, and he bit back a groan when he felt teeth nibble on his earlobe. That was one of his sensitive spots and Tsuna chuckled as he bit down a little harder, causing Kyouya's body to spasm.

Tsuna pulled away a second later, the earlobe a little red from his brief teasing, and Kyouya almost groaned in disappointment, which made a smirk tug at Tsuna's lips. With his orange eyes watching the Cloud Guardian's face, Tsuna took hold of Kyouya's shirt collar and gave it a fierce tug, ripping the shirt down the middle and causing the buttons to pop off but leaving the shirt wrapped around Kyouya's arms since the chain was preventing it from going anywhere else.

The prefect's eyes went wide for a moment as he watched the buttons roll across the cotton sheets of the bed, then they narrowed at Tsuna who looked like he could care less about his beloved's clothing. "You're going to have to pay for that," Kyouya said, though there wasn't any real anger behind the voice.

"It's not like you don't have more filling your closet," said Tsuna, knowing exactly how many white button shirts Kyouya had in his closet, since it was practically the only thing the prefect wore.

Groaning softly, Tsuna placed his hands on Kyouya's chest and lightly traced impromptu patterns on the white flesh that made up Kyouya's body, causing the prefect's skin to spasm and soft moans to escape those pale pink lips.

How beautiful Kyouya's body was, so white as though he was carved out of the finest marble and each little detail so perfect and flawless and pure (at least in Tsuna's opinion). Despite being the oldest among them, Kyouya was just as petite as the other Guardians, though he was more lean then the others and his muscles were a bit more defined then the younger members (excluding Ryohei who was the most muscular of them all). Tsuna could feel heat rise to his face as his hands continued their dizzying journey across the sea of white flesh, gaining a soft moan from the owner of said sea of flesh.

As Tsuna traced more patterns on his chest, Kyouya was weakly struggling against the chain that bound him, twitching and choking back protests every time those gentle fingers brushed against his sides (he was ticklish and no one but Tsuna knew that). As much as he wanted to be free of his metal bindings, a part of him relished the feeling of not being in control, of letting someone else take the reins and him just sitting back to watch and respond. It was a breath of fresh air for him since he was always in control, always the one to turn to, always the one everyone depended one, always the leader, always the aloof one, and though he would never admit it, he was growing tired of being the one on top because being number one meant that he was the _only_ one.

But Tsuna was bold enough to snatch the reins out of Kyouya's hands and push him down, to blast apart those walls that Kyouya built around him. As the saying goes, he didn't build walls to keep people out. He built them so that he could see who cared enough to break them down.

Tsuna broke down those walls, proving that not only did he care for Kyouya, but loved him as well.

Kyouya gasped loudly when Tsuna suddenly leaned forward and bit down on the skin that covered his collarbone, nipping and biting and licking and sucking at it, leaving a red mark that was sure to cry out "Hey, I was the uke last night!" to anyone who would see it. But Tsuna didn't stop there. He moved up to Kyouya's neck, licking and biting down hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. With each bite, Kyouya would grunt and his body would twitch, which only motivated Tsuna even more.

Tsuna leaned back for a moment, admiring the many red marks he had left on Kyouya's neck and collar, then he leaned forward again, planting his lips on Kyouya's and the latter submitted immediately, eager to taste the young Vongola and have him dominate his mouth like before, only he fought back now. Tongue brushed over tongue, pushing, shoving, twirling around each other as saliva mixed in the their mouths and slightly dribbled out of the corners. Tsuna nipped at Kyouya's lips, moaning softly, hands sliding down the prefect's slender sides, the latter fidgeting a bit from being tickled.

Tsuna chuckled as he moved his mouth lower, nuzzling Kyouya in the spot just under his chin. "No one else would believe that you're so ticklish," he murmured.

"Sh-Shut up..." said Kyouya, slightly glaring at the ceiling above him as his body shivered when he felt a tongue leisurely lick the skin beneath his chin.

Tsuna laughed before moving lower, kissing Kyouya's collarbone before going down to lick prefect's right nipple, causing him to moan and arch his back. The Cloud Guardian had to bite back a louder moan when he felt teeth lightly nibble his teat and a hot tongue followed shortly after, licking the bit of flesh and promptly hardening it. Tsuna moved to pay the same attention to its counterpart, tongue swirling, teeth nibbling, and hot breath blowing almost at the same time.

Kami-sama, when did Tsuna's mouth get so talented?!

But of course, Tsuna didn't stop at just Kyouya's nipples. He moved even lower, kissing and nipping every bit of exposed skin, and Kyouya gasped when he felt a tongue descend upon his navel, the sensation sending electricity up his abdomen and making heat pool harshly as his groin.

Speaking of which, a certain appendage was sticking up like a pole and it was certainly feeling tight in its confinement of fabric (a.k.a. his pants).

Noticing this - actually he had noticed it ever since Kyouya walked into the room and saw him wearing his extremely tight and exposing leather outift - Tsuna unbuckled Kyouya's belt annd easily slipped it off of the prefect's waist. He then undid the button and pulled down the zipper to those tight black pants, Kyouya twitching when he felt hands brush along his straining erection through the fabric. Without needing to be asked, the prefect lifted his hips so that Tsuna can slide him out of his pants along with his black boxers, letting out a hiss as cold air touched his sensitive skin.

"You're a sight to see, Kyouya," Tsuna said with a smirk, his orange eyes hungrily traveling up from his beloved's erection to his face as he tossed aside the interfering material.

In response, Kyouya's face flushed a bright red. With their reversed roles, the prefect now knew what it felt like to be examined in a state such as this. Now, he knew what Tsuna felt like whenever his own blue-gray eyes roamed that petite and aroused body when they had passionate nights.

It was _extremely_ embarrassing.

Amused at the blushing Kyouya (which would have shocked anyone else to an early grave), Tsuna wrapped a hand around the prefect's arousal, causing a strangled but quite a loud groan to erupt from the his throat. The calloused hand moved agonizingly slow up and down the hard shaft and Kyouya had to grit his teeth as he steeled himself not to arch his back, though he couldn't stop his leg muscles from twitching and the pleasure ricocheted through him like a bullet off steel. He even wondered if the strangled noises coming out of his mouth were even his in the first place.

Tsuna grinned, flashing his pearly whites as he watched his beloved writhe at the pleasure. A sheen of sweat was already coating the prefect's torso, and his eyes were shut tight as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his senses from Tsuna's simple pumping.

Feeling the insatiable need to tease his beloved even more, Tsuna leaned down and lightly kissed the tip of Kyouya's leaking cock, causing the prefect to gasp loudly. Chuckling lowly to himself, the young Vongola slipped the head into his mouth, sucking softly and loving the sounds of Kyouya's low moaning. He then shoved as much of the hard appendage into his mouth as he could hold, sucking harshly at it as his hand stroked the rest of what couldn't fit.

"Haaa... Tsunaaa...." Kyouya moaned loudly, arching his back and craning his neck as he felt Tsuna's skillful tongue twirl around his length. He was close, so achingly close, and the future mafia boss knew that as well, feeling Kyouya's body tense under him as the prefect neared his climax.

Not a second later, Tsuna released Kyouya's member and the prefect let out a gasp at the sudden halt of pleasure. Licking his lips as he straightened up, the young Vongola watched his beloved pant, the pale chest heaving up and down with each breath, and he felt his tight shorts tighten even more (if that was even possible, considering how tight they actually were). Taking in deep breaths, Kyouya opened his bleary eyes and looked at Tsuna, whose lips were curved into that quickly becoming familiar smirk and whose flame was flickering unashamedly on his forehead.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't prepare myself as well as you prepare me, Kyouya," Tsuna said as he got off of the bed. "I'm going to need your help with this part."

With his back onto his tied up boyfriend, Tsuna slipped out of his leather vest and shorts (which implied that the young Vongola was wearing nothing underneath the shorts, though Kyouya couldn't be so sure), leaving behind the collar, wristbands, and fishnet stockings. He then turned back to Kyouya, fully revealing himself in front of the prefect, whose blue-gray eyes strayed downwards at the slightly smaller length that stuck up with no shame.

To his surprise, Kyouya found himself wondering what it would feel like if he was actually on the receiver instead of the pitcher. Damn, a Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode really did wonders on one's sanity.

Tsuna crawled back onto the bed, straddling Kyouya's hips and reaching up to the chain that bound the prefect to the bed. "I'm going to release your hands now," he said, grasping the yellow padlock that prevented Kyouya from being set free. "But I don't want you to be doing anything crafty or the game will be ruined."

Kyouya heard the chinking of metal as Tsuna slightly fumbled with the padlock, so he had to make his decision fast. It was now or never.

"Wait Tsuna," Kyouya said, his voice a bit hoarse and eyes tired-looking but having a degree of determination in them as well. Tsuna paused and he looked down at his boyfriend, his orange eyes giving the prefect a questioning look. Kyouya swallowed thickly, feeling a little nervous and embarrassed despite himself. "I want you... I want you in me, Tsuna, not the other way around."

There was a short silence in which brown eyes go wide and Tsuna gaped at Kyouya as though he had grown a second head. _Never_ had Kyouya said that to him and Tsuna was certain that he never would say that as long as he lived. He was Hibari Kyouya after all, the man who valued pride above anything else (among other things)! Kyouya would never ever _ever_ degrade himself to uke, even if he was under the most excruciating torture known to man!

"Who are you and what did you do to my Kyouya?" Tsuna said, still gaping at the prefect below him.

Kyouya chuckled, understanding the disbelieving tone in Tsuna's voice. "I assure you, I am your Kyouya," he said, looking straight into those orange eyes and Tsuna saw a seriousness in them, the only kind of seriousness that Kyouya sported. "So you should know that your Kyouya is not a predictable man."

Well, he had a point there, but Tsuna was still very much in disbelief. That was until Kyouya lifted a knee and pushed against Tsuna's bare backside, causing the future mafia boss to fall forwards and crash their lips together with an almost bruising force. Kyouya took advantage of the young Vongola's mouth, which fell open out of surprise, and he delved his tongue inside, giving the young mafioso one of those kisses in which he was definitely familiar with.

The young Vongola moaned, the sound vibrating against Kyouya's lips and tongue and the prefect lightly nipped at Tsuna's bottom lip before pulling away. "Give me your hand, Tsuna," he breathed, his breathe coming out in short intervals and his eyes searching Tsuna's face. Seeing those blue-gray eyes begging for release, the young mafioso finally accepting that the man below him was indeed his lover.

Knowing exactly what Kyouya wanted, Tsuna placed the fingers of his right hand on the prefect's lips, gasping when a tongue flitting out and brought three of the longest fingers into the mouth, sucking on them and coating them nicely with his saliva (which was quite a turn on for Tsuna). Once Tsuna thought that his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from Kyouya's mouth (regretfully) and trailed them down the prefect's abdomen until it reached his entrance, pushing one finger inside while orange eyes carefully watched the prefect's reaction.

Kyouya grunted at the sudden intrusion, new to the feeling of being filled with a slick and slim finger, and Tsuna attempted to distract him from the pain by clamping down on his earlobe, worrying the flesh in between his teeth as he did moments before. Breathing now ragged and uneven as the finger slid in and out of him, Kyouya definitely thought it was a strange feeling to be stretched and when Tsuna added the second finger, the pain was more pronounced, causing the prefect to grit his teeth and pull against his bondings, the chain rattling against the metal bars of the headboard.

Still trying to distract Kyouya from the pain he was all too familiar with, Tsuna bit down harder on his beloved's earlobe, which was enough to make the Cloud Guardian shiver as he carefully scissored him open. The third finger was added and Tsuna slid the triplets deeper into Kyouya, searching for that sweet spot that he knew was there...

"Ahhh!"

Kyouya's back arched as the scream left his lips and Tsuna removed his mouth from the prefect's ear, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Tsuna pressed his fingers against the bump again and was rewarded with another cry from the Cloud Guardian, whose body shook from the new sensation, which was an entirely different blast of pleasure.

Tsuna removed his fingers, lifting an eyebrow when he heard Kyouya whimper (Kyouya and whimper should _never_ be in the same sentence, unless there were the words _does not_ in between them). Ignoring the sudden bout of un-Kyouya-ness, the young Vongola nudged Kyouya's legs around his waist and pressed the tip of his cock against Kyouya's prepared entrance. Immediately he felt Kyouya's ankles lock behind him, but he also felt the prefect's body tense beneath him.

"Nervous, Kyou-koi?" Tsuna asked with an amused chuckle.

Kyouya tried to glare down at Tsuna, but found that it was too embarrassing to see his lover positioned in between his legs, so he ripped his eyes away and said, while swallowing his pride, "Isn't it obvious?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at Kyouya's answer, but then he laughed softly, the flame on his forehead growing brighter and illuminating the prefect's pale body beneath him. "I suppose it is," he said, gripping Kyouya's hips as he slowly started to slide into his Cloud Guardian.

Kyouya grunted at the, once again, brand new sensation filling him up like water being poured into a pitcher. To him, it was strange being filled instead of being the one doing the filling, but what was even more strange was that, despite the slight pain, Kyouya was enjoying this new feeling. It was something completely new to him and, though he was one of those people who didn't really like new things, this was something he could get used to.

Tsuna pushed himself in until he was completely sheathed and he paused for a moment, his breathing coming out short and ragged. Kyouya panted hard, chest heaving up and down and eyes narrowed as he adjusted to the size of his lover and forced his lower muscles to relax. When he felt he was ready, Kyouya dug his heels into the small of Tsuna's back, egging him on. Taking the hint, Tsuna slowly pulled out of Kyouya before he thrusted back inside with a grunt, sending electric sensations rocketing throughout both their bodies.

Kyouya gave out a choked gasp as Tsuna pulled out and thrusted into him again and again, waves of pleasure washing over him like the ocean against the shore. He moaned Tsuna's name, giving the young Vongola confidence in his dominance, and Tsuna quickened his pace, angling himself as he searched for that pleasure spot once more.

Not a moment later, Kyouya's eyes went wide and he gasped, his back arching a bit when he felt Tsuna's cock graze his prostate. The young mafioso took notice of this reaction and he angled himself to hit it dead on. That was rewarded with another rather un-Kyouya-like scream of pleasure and Tsuna felt so smug that his normally indifferent and aloof lover was so out of character all because of him.

"Harder Kyouya?" Tsuna was almost afraid to ask, but his inner seme roared in delight at Kyouya's answer.

"Yes damnit, harder!" Kyouya said, throwing all caution to the wind and only wanting to find release and feel that wave of pleasure once again.

Tsuna complied, not one to deny a request, and he pounded into Kyouya with all the strength he could muster, sliding in and out of the prefect's body and pressing against Kyouya's prostate more then he could count. He stroked Kyouya's insides deliciously, meeting the prefect's expectations, and Kyouya rewarded that with moans, groans, and gasps, arching his back, throwing his head back onto his pillow and craning his neck as another loud moan escaped his mouth. He clenched his hands, which were still chained up to the metal bars of his headboard, and his blunt nails dug into his pale palms, leaving behind passionate red welts that won't be disappearing anytime soon.

All too soon, Tsuna felt Kyouya's walls closed down on his cock and the prefect's body tensed, the all-too-well-known sign of a orgasm. Tsuna panted, sweat dripping down his brow and fizzling past his Dying Will flame, and he kept on thrusting into Kyouya, desperate for the both of them to release in near unison if not simultaneously.

And suddenly, Kyouya's body shook violently as the prefect came onto Tsuna's stomach, spilling his sticky salty sweet liquid over a fair abdomen as a loud "Tsuna!" resonated in the air. The owner of said name only grunted as he thrusted into his beloved one last, grand time, filling the Cloud Guardian with his own seed, which seeped out of the pale body and ran down Kyouya's inner thigh to soak into white cotton sheets.

Tsuna collapsed onto Kyouya, the both of them panting heavily and blinking their tired, bleary eyes as their feeling of ecstasy slowly ebbed away. When he found the strength, Tsuna pulled out of Kyouya, both of them moaning softly and shivering for the movement sent shockwaves through their bodies, and he reached up to removed the lock and chain that bounded Kyouya onto the bed.

The chain and padlock fell through the gap in between the bed and the wall, clattering onto the floor where it coiled like a sleeping snake. Kyouya let his cramped arms rest at the sides of his head for a moment as he felt Tsuna knead his face onto his chest. Then he slowly brought his arms down, ignoring the painful protests of his shoulders and biceps as well as their rather sticky state, and he wrapped them around Tsuna, turning to the side so that the Vongola Decimo could lay his tired head on the pillow as well.

The two of them lay there like that for a while, inhaling deeply as they tried to regain their breath. Though Tsuna had originally planned to ride Kyouya all the way, the prefect's sudden decision to change from seme to uke was just as good. Besides, what kind of uke would pass up the chance on being the seme?

With their breathing becoming steady again, sleep was quickly coming to the two lovers, but Kyouya couldn't let all this end without him saying something.

"Tsuna," he said, covering both of their bodies with the white blanket.

"Hm?" was Tsuna's reply, looking up at his boyfriend with tired orange eyes, his Dying Will flame slowly flickering out of existence.

Kyouya pressed his lips onto Tsuna's crown and murmured, "Never again..."

Tsuna slightly pouted. Of course, he expected that him being the seme was only a one-time thing. He was sure that Kyouya would never let him top again and the next time they have sex, it will be back to normal with the prefect being on top and pounding into him relentlessly as he always did.

But just as Tsuna was about to agree with his boyfriend, Kyouya leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Tsuna's lips. When he pulled away, Tsuna had both his eyebrows raised at the slight smirk on the prefect's lips.

"Never again... will you borrow from Gokudera," said the Cloud Guardian, tugging at the stockings on Tsuna's leg, which were slowly slipping off. "You're going to have to buy some sexy outfits of your own, Tsu-koi, and next time, you better be more assertive. I want you to dominate me as mind-blowingly as I dominate you, understand?"

Tsuna's eyes go wide and he gaped at his boyfriend. Was Kyouya actually saying that he could top as well? He was sure that he wouldn't top whenever he wanted, but still, this was a huge step in their relationship!

My Lord, no one would believe that Kyouya would actually let himself be dominated by Tsuna of all people!

"But, if you tell anyone about this, I will bite you to death."

Ah, now that sounded more like the Kyouya everyone knew! Chuckling to himself and whispering words of agreement and assurement, Tsuna turned to his other side, his back onto Kyouya, and he felt the prefect spoon him, angling their legs into a comfortable position. The prefect nuzzled the back of Tsuna's head, breathing in the salty smell of damp brown locks and he closed his eyes to drift into sleep not a second later.

When Tsuna heard the tell-tale signs of a sleeping Kyouya (soft snoring and breathing through the mouth), he smiled to himself as he relaxed in his lover's embrace, yawning widely as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to fall into that blissful state of unconsciousness.

And then the orange Dying Will flame completely disappeared from his forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Think it's ameteurish? Please tell me in your review! I am determined in making myself the ultimate 1827 writer! _-does the good guy pose like Gai and Lee-_ ... Okay, maybe not the ultimate 1827 writer, but I do want to be well-known in making good 1827 fics! Yay me! _-applauses self-_ Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
